The Singer in the Tunnel
by smexywolfpup
Summary: Axel hears an amazing voice sitting at his usual spot and falls in love.  What will happen?  Read and find out.  Yaoi fanfic
1. Axel

Diclaimer: I do not own any of the KH characters or any of these songs. All rights reserve to their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them fot this overly-fluffy story.

Chapter 1

Axel

I've never been the greatest singer, but ever since I got in orchestra class in the 6th grade, I've loved the viola. The first time I heard someone play it, it was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard.

That is, until now …

_They're gonna clean up your looks__  
><em>_With all the lies in the books__  
><em>_To make a citizen out of you__  
><em>_Because they sleep with a gun__  
><em>_And keep an eye on you, son__  
><em>_So they can watch all the things you do___

_Because the drugs never work__  
><em>_They're gonna give you a smirk__  
><em>_'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean__  
><em>_They're gonna rip up your heads,__  
><em>_Your aspirations to shreds__  
><em>_Another cog in the murder machine___

_They say those teenagers scare the living shit out of me__  
><em>_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed__  
><em>_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose__  
><em>_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me___

_The boys and girls in the clique__  
><em>_The awful names that they stick__  
><em>_You're never gonna fit in much, kid__  
><em>_But if you're troubled and hurt__  
><em>_What you got under your shirt__  
><em>_Will make them pay for the things that they did___

_They say those teenagers scare the living shit out of me__  
><em>_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed__  
><em>_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose__  
><em>_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me___

_Ohhh yeah!___

_They say those teenagers scare the living shit out of me__  
><em>_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed__  
><em>_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose__  
><em>_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me___

_All together now!___

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me__  
><em>_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed__  
><em>_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose__  
><em>_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

The voice was so _beautiful!_ It put the sound of my favorite instrument to shame! The echo of footsteps crushed my very soul. I don't know why, but it crushed me. It crushed my heart …

I don't remember much of what happened next. I just remember running. Running home. When I got there, I opened up my viola case and played until my fingers bled. Some time after that, I fell asleep.

I woke up the next mornaing to the annoyance of my alarm, which I had forgotten to turn the the morning before. I slappend the snooze and ignored the sharp pain in my fingertips. I had dreamt of him … dreamt of what he would look like. I don't know why, but I couldn't get that voice out of my head. I had to hear it again. I will hear it again …

_Author's Note: R&R everyone! Cookies for all! Thank you for reading! Chapter 2 should be up soon._

_Editor's Note: Yes, I'm a different person from the author. This is an amazing story. I hope you all enjoy his work. Thank you for reading._


	2. Demyx

Chapter 2

Demyx

When most kids grow up, their parents are their guardians. They know that no matter what, someone loves them without a doubt … Not me. My mom was killed when I was 10 and, as for my father … he was the one that killed them. But thanks to technicallity and a lack of evidence, he got off scott-free and gained full custody of Larxine and me.

Ah, my sister. Daddy's little angel. He's always loved her more than me. Hell, he's never loved me. Not only does he show me this, he tells me nearly every day. That's how I got where I am now … crying … bleeding … running to the tunnel. The only place I feel safe … the only place he can't find me.

Damn him .. my head just recently stopped bleeding. He hit me again today. With a glass bottle this time. It's funny. I thought that eventualy, I'd just numb up to the whole situation. But even now, after 10 years, the beatings still hurt, not only mentally, but physically. Why does he hate me? Why can't he love me like he loves Larxine?

Don't get me wrong, I love my sister. I'd do anything for her. It's just Xemnas I hate, probably more than he hates me.

That's when I heard it. That sound … that music … that beautiful melody. It froze me. Thoughts, feelings. All I could do was sing.

_When the moon fell in love with the sun__  
><em>_All was golden in the sky__  
><em>_All was golden when the day met the night_

_When the sun found the moon__  
><em>_He was drinking tea in a garden__  
><em>_Under the green umbrella trees__  
><em>_In the middle of summer_

_When the moon found the sun__  
><em>_He looked like he was barely hanging on__  
><em>_But his eyes saved his life__  
><em>_In the middle of summer (summer)_

_In the middle of summer__  
><em>_All was golden in the sky__  
><em>_All was golden when the day met the night__  
><em>_Summer (summer)__  
><em>_All was golden in the sky__  
><em>_All was golden when the day met the night__  
><em>_Summer, summer, summer, summer__  
><em>_All was golden when the day met the night_

_So he said, "Would it be all right__  
><em>_If we just sat and talked for a little while__  
><em>_If in exchange for your time__  
><em>_I give you this smile?"_

_So he said, "That's okay__  
><em>_As long as you can make a promise__  
><em>_Not to break my little heart__  
><em>_Or leave me all alone in the summer."_

_Well he was just hanging around__  
><em>_Then he fell in love__  
><em>_And he didn't know how__  
><em>_But he couldn't get out__  
><em>_Just hanging around__  
><em>_Then he fell in love_

_In the middle of summer__  
><em>_All was golden in the sky__  
><em>_All was golden when the day met the night__  
><em>_Summer__  
><em>_All was golden in the sky__  
><em>_All was golden when the day met the night__  
><em>_Summer, summer, summer, summer__  
><em>_When the moon fell in love with the sun__  
><em>_All was golden in the sky__  
><em>_All was golden when the day met the night_

_Summer, summer, summer, summer__  
><em>_In the middle of summer,summer,summer, summer__  
><em>_the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer__  
><em>_the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer__  
><em>_In the middle of.._

I was in love. I didn't care who the person was. Where they were from, what they looked like. I was in love. But the next sound I heard made me snap back into my horrible reality. It was the sound of my dad's ringtone. I picked up and I answered. "Hello?" I said.

"Where the hell are you, bitch? It's 10:30 and you still haven't made dinner," was the reply.

"I'm sorry, sir. I had to help someone with some music. I'll be back in a minute."

I was cut off. He had hung up. I headed back to my house.

**Axel's POV**

I heard the voice again. This time, it sang with the music I was playing. Every fibre of my being was filled with joy. I had to see him. I would see him. I ran through the tunnel in search of this beautiful voice, but by the time I had gotten to the other side, it was too late.

He was gone …

_Aurthor's Note: Got second chapter faster than I thought. Double update day!_

_Editor's note: There better not be very many double update days. My fingers hurt._


	3. Check Yes, Juliet

Special thanks to MelodiousFenrir and Raksha for being made of 100% awesome :D

Also, Raksha, extra cookies for you for having such an awesome name :P

Chapter 3

Check Yes, Juliet

~Axel's POV~

I awoke to a bright light shining in my window. I got up, went into the bathroom, and turned on the shower as hot as it would get before lighting a cigerette. I had always haved the mornings, don't know why. But lately, mornings have been even more dreadful then usual. I couldn't shake this feeling. I had to meet him. I just had to.

So I finished my cigerette before taking a quick shower, getting dressed, grabbing my guitar, and I got to the tunnel as fast as possible. When I got there seven minutes later, I plugged my guitar into my mini amp and started playing.

~^Demyx's POV^~

I was walking through the tunnel, thinking about all the SHIT. EVERYTHING! Then I heard wonderful guitar music cutting through the bleak darkness of the tunnel like a beam of warm sunlight. Then I realized I knew this melody. It was one of the most frequently listened-to songs on my ipod. I began to sing-along with it.

_Check yes Juliet__  
><em>_Are you with me?__  
><em>_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk__  
><em>_I won't go__  
><em>_Until you come outside___

_Check yes Juliet__  
><em>_Kill the limbo__  
><em>_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window__  
><em>_There's no turning back for us tonight___

_Lace up your shoes__  
><em>_Ay Oh Ay Oh__  
><em>_Here's how we do___

_Run baby run__  
><em>_Don't ever look back__  
><em>_They'll tear us apart__  
><em>_If you give them the chance__  
><em>_Don't sell your heart__  
><em>_Don't say we're not meant to be__  
><em>_Run baby run__  
><em>_Forever will be__  
><em>_You and me___

_Check yes Juliet__  
><em>_I'll be waiting__  
><em>_Wishing, wanting__  
><em>_Yours for the taking__  
><em>_Just sneak out__  
><em>_And don't tell a soul goodbye___

_Check yes Juliet__  
><em>_Here's the countdown__  
><em>_3...2...1... now fall in my arms__  
><em>_Now they can change the locks__  
><em>_Don't let them change your mind___

_Lace up your shoes__  
><em>_Ay Oh Ay Oh ah__  
><em>_Here's how we do___

_Run baby run__  
><em>_Don't ever look back__  
><em>_They'll tear us apart__  
><em>_If you give them the chance__  
><em>_Don't sell your heart__  
><em>_Don't say we're not meant to be__  
><em>_Run baby run__  
><em>_Forever will be__  
><em>_You and me_

I had afeeling in my gut that I should go towards it, so I began runing into the tunnel, chasing the music like the white rabbit, hoping to fall into my own little wonderland, singing all the while.

~Axel's POV~

HE'S HERE!

I felt so happy! So happy, I could burst into a million tiny little pieces! I started running and before I knew it, I spotted his silluoette!

Author's Note: !1!11!ONEONEELEVEN Cliffhanger!

Sorry for the cliffhanger … not really. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.

Axel- *hits wolf_pup with a fireball*

Editor's Note: Axel wins. Fatality.


	4. Sail

Chapter 4

Sail

~Axel's POV~

I spotted his silhouette! I couldn't believe it! As I ran towards him, I threw down my guitar. I ran, jumped into his arms and kissed him as hard as I could and then smiled. "It's so great to finally meet you!" I said.

He smiled and blushed lightly at me before rubbing the back of his head and saying "Yeah, you too!" It was then I realized that I'd just greeted a perfect stranger with a kiss. I felt the same blush creeping onto his cheeks on my own. Then came the awkward silence. Not what I was expecting, really. We stood there in darkness. I had this whole thing planned where we would meet and it'd be like in a movie with all the cheesy lines and rose petals falling inexplicably from the sky and all that jazz. But this is real life, where greeting a perfect stranger with a kiss usually results in an awkward silence. I looked at him and saw he was searching for something to talk about. It was then I realized I was doing the same.

"Hey! Is that yours?" I heard him say. I looked at him to find him pointing behind me. Looking back, I saw the most aggravating thing. My guitar, which I'd cast aside, forgotten, was broken on the ground, strings jutting up randomly from the heap of wood. At first, I felt like screaming in anger. Then I realized I don't need it. I have him. And I will never, **ever** let him go.

"Oh that? Don't worry about that," I said shortly before picking him up bridal style, "I found something much better." With that, I carried him out of the tunnel and up to my car. I set him down and popped the trunk to retrieve my viola, as well as my amp and a microphone. I set the amp and microphone up and handed the mic to him, and then I began to play a song that I've been dying to hear him sing since the first time I heard him. Soon after, to my delight, he began to sing along.

_SAIL!___

_This is how I show my love__  
><em>_Made it in my mind because__  
><em>_Blame it on my ADD baby___

_This is how an angel cries__  
><em>_Blame it on my own sick pride__  
><em>_Blame it on my ADD baby___

_SAIL!___

_SAIL!___

_SAIL!___

_SAIL!___

_SAIL!___

_Maybe I should cry for help__  
><em>_Maybe I should kill myself__  
><em>_Blame it on my ADD baby___

_Maybe I'm a different breed__  
><em>_Maybe I'm not listening__  
><em>_Blame it on my ADD baby_

_SAIL!___

_SAIL!___

_SAIL!___

_SAIL!_

His singing was trailing off and becoming softer and I noticed he was looking at me. Then I realized I was playing softer, as well. I couldn't help it, I was transfixed on him. Soon, we grew so quiet that we just stopped, altogether, and simply stared at each other. I felt a heat in my stomach and, judging from the look in his eyes, he felt the same. I quickly, but carefully, set down my viola as he put down the mic and we rushed into each other's arms, kissing passionately. Our tongues met in the middle and sparks just flew. I moved my hand frantically for the door handle and, after a few tries, I found it and got the door open. We moved in unison into the car and I pulled the door closed with my foot, not once breaking the kiss. It was a battle for dominance for a little while, though it was obvious he was just toying with me. After a few moments, he stopped his little play-fighting and pulled his tongue away from mine. I couldn't let him get away, so I slid my tongue after his and another play-fight began. It was getting hot in there as I felt his hands fumble for the buttons of my shirt.

By the time he got my shirt open, we had broken the kiss just to look at each other. He was so sexy, panting softly, sweat sticking his bangs to his forehead. I had to have him **now**.

_*Riiiiing! Riiiiing!*_

His face grew as pale as mine felt as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. I put my hand on it, looking at him pleadingly, "Please. Don't. It's probably not important." He pulled his phone from my hand and looked at it before sighing, "It's my dad." He picked up the phone with tears welling up in his eyes. I could tell that his dad was yelling, but I couldn't tell what he was saying, and Demyx responded while stifling back sobs.

"Don't worry, I'll be there in a minute, dad … o-okay … bye."

He hung up the phone and immediately began crying, sobbing into my chest. "I have to go … he's angry and … and I just have to go." With that, he opened the car door, slipped out from under me, and took off running. I got out and ran after him. When I fonally caught up with him, we were half-way through the tunnel. I spun him around and kissed him. With every fibre of my soul, I kissed him. When we finally came up for air, I grabbed his phone, typed in my number, and handed it back to him. "If you ever, EVER need me, just call." With that he walked away.

Malvier's note (the editor): I am saddened! I cannot express sadness!

Author's note: Hey, sorry it's been a long while since I updated! Please don't kill me ^^ and please R&R

Malvier's PS: My fingers have been appreciating the break, tho. What they've been busy with is my new blog, where I plan on reviewing … well, anything I feel like. If you don't have anything better to do, then do pop in for a spot of tea and some crumpets. Of course, I won't be serving you any tea, nor any crumpets, so you'll have to bring them yourself. It's at .com

Thank you :3


	5. Chapter 5

The singer in the tunnel chapter five

Hello walls

Demyx's p.o.v

Why?; That's a question I've been asking myself a lot lately. Why does he hate me, why can't he love me like he does Larxene, oh Larxene daddy's perfect little angel she get's anything she wants get's to stay out late, never has to clean anything, always get's money anytime she needs it. And then there's me daddys little punching bag, "his worthless faggot of a son." As he likes to call me. I wish I had the guts to stand up to him but I can't I never can.

I awoke this morning to shooting pain in my head probably from last nights' beating I reached into my nightstand where I stockpile pain killers and first aid supplies. Xemnas doesn't allow me to have them so I have to keep them hidden from him. I grabbed a bottle of Tylenol and took three from the bottle swallowing them dry, as I waited for them to kick in I thought of Axel, how he smiled and kissed me, I miss him already.

Once the pain killers kicked in I got up and carried some bandages and ointment to the bathroom. I began carefully removing the shards of glass from my face (either from the beer bottle he threw or the pictures that were smashed in the process.) applying the ointment and wrapping the bandage around my head and shoulder, once I was done I got dressed and grabbed my keys and backpack before running downstairs locking the door and getting in my car (an 95 Honda civic it wasn't the best but it got the job done.)I started it up and drove quickly to school.

Walking into class late is awkward enough but, having professor Braig call me out in front of everyone was much worse.

"I see you finally decided to join us ." (Since Xemnas and my mom weren't officially married I kept my mom's name.)

"I'm sorry sir I wasn't feeling very well this morning."I said as he turned to face me.

"Oh my apologies I didn't realize you were injured I guess I can let it slide this time but don't make a habit of this." He spoke with a sound of concern in his voice

"Yes sir."I said as I sat down.

The rest of the class was utterly uneventful until the bell rang and professor Braig pulled me aside on my way out.

"Demyx this is the fifth time this month you've came to class covered with bruises and bandages is everything ok at home."I could tell by the look in his eyes he was genuinely concerned

"Y-yes sir." I lied it took everything in me not to breakdown and cry right there. I wanted to tell him but I knew Xemnas would be furious if he found out.

"Demyx don't lie to me who keeps hurting you like this?"his tone was stern now and I could tell he saw right through my façade.

"Really sir it's nothing I've just been fighting a lot lately. "I said trying to seem truthful.

He shot me a questioning glance. "Alright I'll buy that but if you ever feel unsafe at home let me know." He said handing me a business card with his name and number on it.

"I will sir thank you."I said as I rushed out of the room.

By lunch time I felt exhausted and then on top of that my headache had come back with a vengeance I felt as if every fiber of my body was screaming out in pain.

"Whoa you look like shit dude."Roxas said taking the seat next to mine.

"Gee thanks."I said sarcastically resting my head against the table.

"Anytime what are friends for." he said jokingly popping a french-fry into his mouth.

"maybe making their buddies feel better."I said with a groan my head pounding.

"touché." He retorted mouth full of food.

"That's it I can't take it I'm going home."I groaned getting up and heading toward the front door not bothering to say goodbye .

After I got to my house I went upstairs and opened up my closet to retrieve the bottle of whiskey I stole from Xemnas earlier this week he so drunk all the time he wouldn't notice it was missing. I popped the cork and downed almost a third of the bottle. A nice buzz settled in as I plugged in my headphones and jammed the earbuds in. As the song started I began singing along thinking of Axel the whole time.

Is anybody listening?  
>It's like I'm yellin but I'm whisperin<br>It's like it doesn't even matter  
>Talkin fast, but it's idle chatter<br>If you can feel me hear me out  
>I've got something to talk about<br>I promise I won't waste your time  
>Never mind I'm lyin'...<p>

Hello walls, hello ceiling  
>No one's home and I'm feelin<br>All alone alone alone alone lone lone  
>Hello bed, hello pillow<br>When I'm high I still feel low  
>No one knows me like my things but no one answers when I scream<br>HELLO WALLS

And I keep feelin invisible

Layin in this bed I fear  
>Me fillin my brain with some leads right near<br>I think if I do this my head I clear  
>Or maybe I should overdose on these meds right here<br>Every time I get ahead a wall hits me fall quickly yall history when it came to my art history it was iffy  
>The laws just be raw this we call shifty<br>Tall chips to fix me balls stall that be all thrifty  
>I don't let nobody see my pain<br>Behind these walls bet this blade'll help me see my veins cause these walls are cavin in and this ceiling's gettin closer to me  
>Everybody is unhappy with me and takin away all my does a doosy<br>I feel so helpless and nervous that I will go ill so freakin real though and spill slow  
>Caribou coffee tryin to stop my boulou nill so my grill show daily<br>But now I leave tears upon my pillow  
>Right now I'm real low.<p>

As the song finished I drifted to sleep.

Authors note:srry I haven't updated in a while so I figured an extra long chapter would make up for don't kill and r&r.


End file.
